Delusions Of Love
by Locke-LostFan
Summary: Jimmy keeps having weried dreams about Cindy and they connect some how....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Dream**

They say that love works in mysterious ways; I can believe that, I actually can prove it….

I fell asleep one night, not knowing that I was going to have a dream, a dream that would change my life forever…

I ran, particularly I was running from a light. Was this light the light of death or was it the light of day. I kept running. I then stopped. Why did I stop? Where was I? I then turn myself to the direction of the light. I saw Cindy. She walked up to me. She looked at me compassionately. "Jimmy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I faced her, as if she was a diamond that caught my eye.

"Cindy." Cindy then interrupted me. "I…I...Lov." Cindy stopped as if she was in a trance of some kind. She looked as if she was terrified. I looked behind me, there I saw…

I suddenly then woke up, there was sweat all over my face. "What the hell did I just see," I thought to myself. I was fourteen and had been having such weird dreams, some how some of the dreams connected. I looked at the clock it read six o'clock.

I got up from my bed and looked at my surroundings. I had new posters on my walls; I looked at each of them. One was the band: My Chemical Romance another was Green Day. I still had my Einstein poster up; Einstein to me was my hero you could say. I then walked into my bathroom. I then took a shower. After that my machines did my work, meaning hair, brush of teeth, and other…

Goddard had all ready gotten my things ready in my backpack. I ran down stairs where I was greeted by my two best friends, of course who other then Sheen and Carl. Both Sheen and Carl had looked different since they were twelve. Sheen had cut his hair and made it stylin, whatever that means. Carl had less freckles on his face and also got laser eye surgery, so he could see without the need of glasses.

Both had changed there wardrobes but, the only thing they didn't change was they're stupidity. Myself, I still had my hair dew; lets just say I didn't change as much except my taste in music, if I ever had any. "Hey Sheen," I said as I walked over to the door so I could open it. "Hey, its not Sheen, it's The Sheen remember, The Sheen," Sheen said as he went out the door to the front yard. Carl looked at me. "Are you okay Jimmy, you seem different," I looked at him. "No, its just these dreams, they seem very awkward," There then was a patch of silence. It stayed silent until we arrived at St. Louis Jr. High.

"So…Um see you guys in second period," I questioned as we walked into the main building. "Yeah… I guess," Carl and Sheen both said as they disappeared into the opposite hallway of me.

**(A.N: I will use A.N for authors note. This is my first chapter of my first story on Fan Fiction. I have been on here before, and that was probably two years ago. I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter of: Delusions Of Love**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Combo

_(A.N: Sorry for the hold up, lol. I had been busy all week with Aims and unfortunately I got grounded from my mom's pc so the only source of Internet I can get on is the Schools library so… you know. So here's Chapter two of: Delusions Of Love! P.S My birthday is on Sunday or I guess yesterday for you right now, lol… hope you like the story)_

**_Chapter Two: Bloody Combo_**

I walked to my locker slowly and quietly. There weren't a lot of people around, probably because I was early… My locker had been one of the bottom lockers for some particular reason. I had to sit on the ground to get into my locker. I put my combination in. It didn't open. "What the hell." I said silently, as I got slightly furious. I put my combination in once again.

It still didn't open. I then pounded on my locker as hard as I could. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed loudly. I looked at my hands. They were bleeding… I then looked at the locker. I guess what had happened was that I banged on the air holes of the locker.

I then felt a hand on my right shoulder. I looked at my shadow. It looked like a man of some sort. I turned my head slowly. There I saw Mr. Beaker, the principle of St. Louis Jr. High. He looked at me, and then slowly turned his head towards my hands. "Well, looked at what we got here." Mr. Beaker said. I took my eyes of Mr. Beaker and then began once again to look at my hands, to of which began to bleed more and more. Mr. Beaker then took off his walky talky, which was attached to his belt buckle. He put his walky talky of to his mouth, still staring at me. "Yeah we got a one twenty-two on our hands." "I guess there's a lot of calls on names." I thought as I then took off my sweater and put them around my hands, which I should have done a long time ago.

Still talking Mr. Beaker then said, "So you need his name, okay I'll ask." He faced me. "Hey kid what's your name?" He questioned. "I wonder why there hasn't been anyone that came to looked at my hands?" I thought. I looked at my hands and then faced Mr. Beaker. "My names Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron." I said. He faced his walky talky again. "Yeah, his name is Jimmy Neutron." Mr. Beaker said with a facial expression. "We might have to call the nurse, this kid is bleeding pretty bad." He said as he looked at my wounds on my hands. "Ten four on that." He said as he put his walky talky back on his belt buckle and stared at me causally.

He looked away for a second and then looked back at me. "You know this isn't exactly how kids are supposed to be acting on the beginning of the first day of school." I looked at him, it seemed as if he was chewing on something. "Yeah, I know but sometimes there really is no good time or bad time." I said as I tried to take a glimpse of what he was chewing on. Mr. Beaker then silently sat down next to me. "So what is that supposed to mean?" He questioned looking at me like if he was impressed. "Well, there's your good times and there's your bad, like today for instance." I said as I looked down each hallway to see if anyone was coming.

"So what grade you in kid?" Mr. Beaker asked as he also looked down each hallway. "I'm in eighth Grade." I thoughtfully said. A lady with blond hair approached us. She was wearing a white nurses uniform. She looked up at Mr. Beaker. "This him?" She questioned. I looked up at the ceiling. "No duh!" I thought. Mr. Beaker nodded and then walked away slowly and calmly. He said five words as he walked down the hallway where I had come from. "Hope to see you again." I looked at the nurse. "So, um…" I stopped for a second. I looked at the nurse's face once more. She looked familiar, really familiar. I thought for a second. "Wait, oh my god!" I backed away slowly. She then made a small grin on her face. "Hello Jimmy, its been to long." She said as she started to laugh. I started to get up, but she had grabbed my leg. "Had any weird dream's lately?" The nurse said as she started to drag me towards her. I knew that nurse and only from one place, my dreams….

_(A.N: Kind of suppositious I guess, I've been watching Lost on Wednesday so yeah, I'm making my stories wired, hope that it helps….)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: General Hospital**_

_(A.N: If anyone noticed the last chapter was a cliffhanger, if you read the first paragraph of the first chapter you will find out that the nurse or the person that was disguised as the nurse was the thing that Cindy had been scared of, just to put it into perspective. And also please read some of my new stories/chapters. I've been writing a lot over spring break so please enjoy. R&R)_

I woke up in a strange hospital. I was in a hospital bed. I looked to my left and saw machines that were beeping. I looked to my right and saw only a curtain. I looked straight and saw a door. The door then opened. I glanced to see who it was; it was the nurse from my dreams. She walked over to me. I was shaking incredibly. "Your up! Oh, my god your up…" The nurse shouted happily. I looked at her confused. "Yeah… Who are you? I saw you at my school. You were trying to hurt me…." She stared at me for the longest time as if I was crazy or if she had seen a cockroach on my face. "Honey, dear. Are you okay?" She said looking oddly confused. I looked up at the ceiling and back at her. "Yeah…. why?" I oddly said still being confused. She then walked away. I glanced to see what she was doing. She was talking to a doctor.

The doctor came over to me. The wired thing was, that the doctor looked like Mr. Beaker, oddly it was Mr. Beaker, well I thought anyway. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled still confused in my own dimension. He then started to speak. "Sonny, you were in a coma for more ten years. We actually thought you were dead in your own dream…" I looked at him shocked. "But, what about my mom, Judy, my dad, Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy?" I yelled and started to cry. The doctor looked at me sad. "But, that's not the only bad news…" The doctor said as he sat on my bed. "What?" I whispered. He started to cry too. "Your still in a coma… we're actually doing a experiment on all the people in Retroville…" He whimpered. "What?" I shouted. "Yep… and the reason why is that Dr. Calamites has taken over the world. And I am just a part of your conscience and imagination.

The thing that you haven't figured out is that, I'm really Goddard. This is my human form." The doctor said as he then got up. I glanced at him a little and looked down. "What if this is all a dream?" I questioned. The doctored then smiled. "This is a dream, didn't I just tell you that. You're still in a coma. You need to listen more." He then started to laugh. I frowned. "Yeah very funny, ha ha ha…" I sarcastically said. "So how do I fix this?" I whispered. The doctor then sat back down. "You use your head. You find your friends. Now I have to go. I will leave you this piece of paper. Now by the time you read it, I will be gone. Don't worry you will see me in different forms on the way or maybe just this form. Who knows…"? Goddard said as he stood there for a moment. "Well are you going to read it or not?" I looked at the piece of paper and started to read it.

Can you find me or can you not? You will find me

In a bar with a towel. I might be a drinker or maybe

Not. The address you can find at the best damn

Diner in town. Go to the left go to the right.

You will find a guy named Bob and he will tell you where to find me….

Stop…

The note then said stop so I stopped. There was more writing though. It was wired because the note said Cindy so I knew that there person I would be finding would be Cindy. I looked to see if Goddard was there, but he wasn't… I took off all the wires that were connected to me. I then walked to the door. I glanced to my right and saw the nurse. I walked up to her. "Excuse me mam, uh sorry for what happened earlier. The doctor told me about everything that was going on so…." She turned and looked at me. "That's good to hear. I guess now you want to know where the best damn diner in town is…" She started to laugh and then stopped. "Uh, yeah…" I said glancing at her eyes. She then got a pad of paper out. "Here's the address. I hope this helps a lot. I also hope I see you soon." She whispered. She wrote down an address on a piece of the pad and handed it to me. She put her hands in her pocket and took out five hundred dollars in twenties. It looked like a lot of twenties. "I hope this helps too." She smiled. I looked at her deeply. "Who are you?" I questioned. "I'm your future wife, Cindy Vortex…" She said and disappeared before my eyes. I thought about it, the dreams, everything it all came together. I loved Cindy. And now I found out that I was going to marry Cindy. The nurse did look like Cindy. I didn't know why I didn't think about there resemblances before. I looked at the sheet she left me and was on my way…

_(A.N: Hey all hope you liked the third chapter of Delusions Of Love. Now its getting a little for interesting in adventuring. My third chapter of Vamlock will be coming out on April 19th or 20th one of those days, but anyway it's coming out soon. Please enjoy all my stories that are new in Chapters and Stories. Like for example: My First HSP. HSP Meaning High School Party. Its more mature so there is sex and stuff but anyway also there's a new story call Love Hazard and that's out too. Hope you R&R. Thanks All…)_


End file.
